ReViviendo
by Aimless Logic
Summary: Diciembre 1944, plena Guerra Mundial. ¿Cómo se rearma una vida aplastada por la sangre, la pérdida y un dolor tan enorme que se torna insoportable? ¿Cómo se supone que me vas a querer si este odio se interpone entre nosotros, detruyéndonos poco a poco?
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Tiempo que no hago esto, pero bueh. Los personajes de la serie InuYasha evidentemente no me pertenecen. Sólo hago un uso maligno de ellos para ponerlos en las historias más inverosímiles(?). Ok, el punto es… no son míos, si no de la Rumiko.

**Summary:** Kagome Schwartziak no pidió ser medio polaco-judío. Tampoco pidió estar en tamaño conflicto bélico. Por eso pensó ingenuamente que habría un poquito de paz el día que tocó Massachusetts, lejos de todo. Sin embargo InuYasha McAllister, hijo de su protector, tenía mucho que objetar al respecto. Demasiado. Al igual que el mundo, el cual parecía haberse vuelto loco.

Pero no es que ella fuera la única afectada por tal conflicto. 1944-45 resultó ser especialmente doloroso para un grupo particular de personas (y millones de otras más). Son vidas que se mezclan sin propósito aparente por medio de una brutal guerra para dar, aunque parezca increíble, el más genuino y profundo sentido a vidas fragmentadas en otro tanto millones de pedazos.

¿Y entonces, podemos empezar a pegar esos pedacitos aunque sea con plastilina?

**(Re) Viviendo  
**_By Aithra_

**Prólogo**

**_Fines de octubre de 1944. En un lugar remoto de Kaliningrado, URSS._**

Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe. La sonrisa ensayada tantas veces dentro del auto se esfumó de inmediato. Aún agitada, trató de recobrar el aliento, y de paso, asimilar aquel olor extraño que la había golpeado al entrar.

Arrugó la nariz en una nueva alusión al aire desagradable. Sin cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a abrir la ventana oculta tras velos de algodón azul. En aquella pequeña sala de dos sillones de gamuza verde, una mesita de centro coja, adornada con un simple florero oxidado y flores secas, aquella ventana era capaz de alumbrar como si el mismísimo sol hubiera entrado allí.

Pero por alguna razón, las piernas no respondieron con la acostumbrada firmeza al caminar. Cuando llegó hasta la sucia cortina, sus rodillas castañeaban. Así que apenas hubo descorrido las telas, se tuvo que apoyar del alféizar para no caer al suelo. Pero continuó. Con manos igualmente temblorosas, destrabó el seguro y las bisagras de la ventana hicieron un ruido escandaloso cuando éstas se abrieron.

El aire frío del invierno, resultó ser, paradójicamente, caluroso. Se sintió más calmada y los escalofríos comenzaron a disiparse, aunque sin desaparecer del todo. Inspiró muchas veces para reprimir las arcadas repentinas. Quizás debía ser el olor a encierro, se dijo. Botó un poco de aire por la boca y se volteó rápidamente. Los débiles rayos de sol que nunca irradiaba calor en Rusia, alumbraban la estancia y diminutos iris jugaban cerca del techo. A pesar que las partículas de polvo se colaban traspasando traviesamente la luz, ella sonrió de estar de vuelta en aquella casa.

Con una rápida mirada para comprobar que no faltaba nada, se quitó la mochila negra dejándola despreocupadamente sobre el piso de madera. Corrió a través del estrecho y corto pasillo que albergaba una desaliñada cocina, hasta dar con tres puertas. Una correspondía al baño, la de la izquierda. La del medio era su habitación. La siguiente, era el dormitorio de mamá, quien debería estar durmiendo a esas horas. De seguro se iba a llevar un buen susto cuando la despertara con un puñado de besos y le diera los chocolates de menta que le traía de regalo.

Cuando acercó su mano al picaporte, una oleada de nuevos espasmos recorrió cada vértebra de su columna. Por algún extraño presentimiento, se detuvo a centímetros de tocar aquella manilla de fierro, tratando, inconscientemente, de aplazar lo que más se pudiera la tarea de abrir aquella puerta de madera oscura con varias astillas sobresaliente, casi descascarándose.

Nuevamente aquel olor extraño le provocó náuseas, entonces tuvo que concentrarse en un punto fijo. Por eso que observó segundos interminables la muralla agrietada que contenía a la puerta, tratando de pensar en el olor a rosas que hacía tanto no sentía. De repente, ya no se vio con verdaderos deseos de no entrar en aquella pieza.

Tragó con dificultad, le comenzaron a arder los ojos y tuvo que pestañar varias veces para mantener a raya el escozor del agua que amenazaba con brotar. Respiró suavemente, para no tener otra arcada. Esta vez un nuevo frío le caló hasta el mismo nervio de los huesos. Pero se obligó a calmarse.  
Todo está bien, pensó.

Aunque aún así, agarró el picaporte con un insólito presentimiento de resignación pero de muchísima decisión. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de girar la manilla y escuchar el mudo sonido que hizo al soltar el seguro. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, abanicando un aire agrio sobre su rostro.

Sus hebras negras y largas se movieron al compás de aquel forzado viento. Todavía con los ojos apretados, se tapó nariz y boca con una mano. Su cuerpo se arqueó en un claro aviso de devolver el desayuno. Con el brazo libre se rodeó el abdomen y se enderezó con reticencia. Podía sentir el aire tibio y denso rosar su piel. Y no quería abrir los ojos.

No quería.

Pero ese sentido del deber, de no poder evitar lo inevitable, le hizo abrirlos. Con lentitud descubrió sus perlillas oscuras de sus largas y espesas pestañas. Al enderezarse, un flequillo le cubrió gran parte de la visión. Con la mano —todavía temblorosa— que había estado apoyada en su estómago, ordenó el flequillo detrás de la oreja.

Y como quien descorre un velo o corre una mosca, por fin tuvo la verdadera visión de todo se mostró pura, limpia.

El hedor era peor de lo que recordaba, no obstante, liberó su boca y nariz, casi sin notarlo, cuando ambos brazos cayeron inertes sobre sus costados, como muertos.

De repente, sintió los labios resecos, congelados; temblaban violentamente. Su piel palideció más de lo que era y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecieron desorbitarse. Se le hizo difícil tragar y la garganta parecía ya no producir saliva. La lengua se le pegó al paladar. Un escalofrío nuevo y peor le recorrió todo el pecho y lo contrajo de tal forma que le costó respirar.

Un grito quiso brotar, pero se le quedó atrapado en las cuerdas vocales. Inmóvil, helada, sin lograr mover ningún músculo, sin siquiera gritar o llorar, siguió observando el cuerpo sobre la cama, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

La bajada de cama estaba impregnada de gruesas manchas oscuras. Rojizas oscuras. Era un total desastre, las sábanas estaban amontonas por los costados del colchón, todas manchadas del mismo rojizo oscuros. Y en el centro…

En el centro había un cuerpo. O parte de un cuerpo. Reconoció el torso desnudo con profundas incisiones atravesándolo. No había piernas o quizás estuvieran de otro lado de la cama. Los muslos mutilados, se camuflaban en el charco carmín bajo ellos. El cuello estaba torcido de forma antinatural aunque no pudo ver el rostro, pues estaba cubierto parcialmente por cabello color castaño. Sí pudo, no obstante, ver un brazo colgado de una viga, rozando una pared salpicada con sangre por todos lados, como el resto de la pieza. En especial leyó lo que estaba escrito en el centro, con el mismo fluido:

"Muerte a la escoria"

El olor putrefacto pareció atraparla con miles de brazos esta vez. Mareada, volvió a cubrirse la nariz. El grito ahogado llegó hasta la punta de la lengua, pero no alcanzó a hacerse audible. Sus músculos seguían sin responder y el viento del frío invierno ruso pareció tener por primera vez sentido: le calaba, sin misericordia, hasta el alma. Los ojos le ardían y sus párpados no querían cerrarse.  
Escuchó voces a lo lejos. Su nombre, decían su nombre.

Como si el peso que la aplastaba se desvaneciera, logró dar media vuelta y salir corriendo.

Llegó a la puerta por dónde se había desvanecido la sonrisa ensayada en el auto. A fuera estaba cubierto de nieve, y el camino que llagaba a la verjilla aún estaba surcado por sus pisadas hechas rápidamente hacía unos minutos.

Corrió y corrió hasta que chocó con una figura imponente. Esta vez sí dejó escapar el grito ahogado y posteriormente trabado en la punta de la lengua.

El hombre de expresión amable la tomó por los hombros he hizo que lo mirara. La joven tenía el rostro hecho un mar de lágrimas que corrían sin detenerse. Era incapaz de darse cuenta que estaba llorando.

Sus ojos ahora grises le miraron con terror. Tiritaba y él entendió que no era por el frío. Ella se agarró con fuerza del abrigo negro que llevaba y susurró, con voz entrecortada y labios temblorosos:

—Señor Fradkov —jadeó—, mamá ya no podrá comer chocolates de menta.

Luego, el mundo se retorció y deformó. Todo era negro y estaba lleno de acordes disonantes. Sentía que caía, que caía tan rápido que no podía llorar, gritar o suplicar. Una cosa llamada sentido dejó de ser dentro de ella. Por eso, lo único que Kagome Schwartziak deseó en ese momento, fue no volver a ver el mundo nunca más.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Una historia que comencé hace tiempo y ahora la continuaré definitivamente. Debo aclarar que si bien el contexto histórico es muy relevante, habrán partes donde omitiré que algún hecho haya sido imposible de realizar dada las circunstancias, y no obstante ocurran. Pero lo escencial siempre estará.

Espero que le guste y ojalá me lo hagan saber.

Saludos.


	2. I: Perspectivas

**Notas:**

**Drogi siostra:** Querida hermana.  
**Sam lord:** Te amo.  
**Ojviec:** Padre

**Matka:** Madre  
**Brat:** Hermano  
**Bóg:** Dios

* * *

**Capítulo I**

****

**Perspectivas**

_**Principios de Diciembre de 1944, EEUU.  
Cambridge, Estado de Massachusetts**_

— ¡Bárbara, despierta!

La voz era amable, tierna, y sin embargo…

No quería ir hacia ella. Se estaba tan bien abrazando a mamá y a papá. Incluso era agradable sentir el tironeo que llevaba Waleri —su hermano gemelo— de su cabello.

—Despierta, Bárbara —volvió a decir la voz amable. Pero ella, terca, seguía abrazando a mamá y a papá, también reprendiendo a Waleri por tirarle con demasiada fuerza el pelo. Sintió la risa limpia y pulcra de su hermano y ella se soltó de sus padres para reprenderlo.

Pero al voltear, Waleri estaba de pie, al lado de su padre mirándole con cientos de sentimientos a la vez: ¿terror, resignación, tristeza…? y aún así, la miraba con un amor casi palpable.

—¿Waleri? —Preguntó insegura, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. Fuera de toda respuesta, vio como su hermano corría hacia ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos. Casi le quitaba la respiración, pero ella no le reprendió. La estrechó entre sus brazos, en segundos que se desfragmentaban a una velocidad vertiginosa.

— Bárbara, _drogi siostra._ —Escuchó la respiración de él, entrecortada por la emoción, acariciar su oído—: _Sam lord, sam lord_ —siguió susurrando hasta besar sus labios. Estaban fríos y resecos, pero en ellos logró captar cada pequeño sentimiento; cada pequeña verdad.

De pronto, una fuerza pareció desprender a Waleri de sus brazos. Sólo ahí se percató de que ella estaba al lado de su madre en una fila proseguida por miles de mujeres. Su padre y hermano estaban en otra, sólo que ésa era de varones y estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

—_Brat, ojciec_ —murmuró. Entonces, ellos comenzaron a desaparecer, eran absorbidos por un manto oscuro, por gritos, llanto, nombres…—No, no se vayan, ¡no se vayan! —Sintió cómo un líquido cálido corría fluidamente por sus mejillas, pero no servían de nada; no hacían nada. Lo último que vio fueron los ojos grises de Waleri mirarla con ternura, cristalizados por las lágrimas, hasta que ese manto oscuro los terminó de absorber a él y a su padre—. ¡No, no, no! —gritó.

Y estaba sola. Tan sola.

—_Matka,_ ¿dónde estás? —susurró con voz trémula al percatarse de que ella también había desaparecido. Pero no hubo respuesta. Paredes retorciéndose en la nada la rodearon. Volteó en un ángulo completo, pero no vio a nadie. Nadie—. ¿Dónde están todos? —la pregunta hizo eco. Tantas veces escuchó su propia voz que se tapó lo oídos, desesperada. Quería llorar a gritos pero su voz se quedaba retenida en la garganta. Las lágrimas malditas que salían con ímpetu de sus ojos eran las únicas que parecían decir lo que las palabras no podían.

—¡Bárbara, despierta!

Quizás…quizás debía ir hacia esa voz.

Abrió los ojos nublados, ahogados en agua salada. Sintió cómo una mano áspera las enjugaba tiernamente.

—Ya pasó, pequeña, ya pasó. —Brazos fuertes y cálidos la acunaron en un regazo desconocido. Eso no impidió que siguiera sollozando como si le hubieran pulsado un botón de llanto.

Pasaron, lo que creyó, fueron horas, hasta que pudo respirar con normalidad y el tormento amargo que había en su pecho quedó reducido en pequeños hipo.

Levantó la vista y vio a un hombre que debía bordear los cincuenta años. Tenía una cara de ángulos definidos y firmes, que desprendían una virilidad innata. Cabello negro cortado a la moda de la época, con pequeñas pinceladas blancas repartidas parcialmente por toda la cabeza. También su rostro estaba cubierto por una espesa barba azabache, si duda, bien cuidada por un barbero. Lo único que delataba el paso del tiempo en ella, era una pequeña hilera nívea que cruzaba de forma vertical su mentón.

—¿Estás mejor? — Su voz seguía sonando amable, sólo que esta vez notó el cansancio y la tristeza en ella.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó sin atreverse a mover de su regazo.

El hombre le sonrió.

—Soy Ayrton McAllister, ¿no recuerdas que me presentó el señor Fradkov cuando te vino a dejar?

Como si otro vuelo se hubiera descorrido, recordó absolutamente todo y quiso llorar una vez más. Pero necesitaba controlarse. Lo primero, estaba en . La familia Fradvok había hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de ella y que conociera a su familia. En este caso, sólo habían encontrado —casualmente— a un viejo amigo de su madre. La verdad es que nada estaba demasiado claro, pero la situación era difícil y no se podía dar el lujo de cuestionar si era seguro o no.

—¿Qué ocurrió con el señor Fradvok? —preguntó, tímida.

—En estos momentos él viaja a Londres, donde lo espera su familia.

Suspiró aliviada. Ellos se habían arriesgado demasiado viajando con ella desde el otro lado del mundo sólo para tenerla protegida. Por ser polaco-judía, ella siempre sería un blanco apetitoso de cualquier grupo que apoyaba el régimen alemán, o mejor dicho, "la prioridad", y en esos momentos, ¿cuál podría ser el lugar más seguro para ella? La respuesta era simple y demasiado apresurada: Estados Unidos.

Se supondría que todo sería provisional, y al terminar la guerra se iría a vivir con la familia Fradvok, quienes habían ayudado a ella y a su madre a establecerse en Rusia después de…

El recuerdo de su madre la sacudió. Todavía podía ver la imagen de su cuerpo mutilado y sentir aquel olor nauseabundo.

_ Bóg_

Se obligó una vez más a calmarse. Miró a su protector y agradeció en silencio de que él fuera amable y no un ogro, como se lo había imaginado en el peor de los casos.

—¿Podré escribirles? —preguntó ella fijando, repentinamente, la vista en los ojo del hombre. Estaban formados con una extraña mezcla de líquido ambarino y un tono fuerte cobrizo. Jamás había visto ojos tan maravillosos que lograran expresar todo y nada a la vez.

—Naturalmente — vio aquella sonrisa afable bajo el tupido bigote y se sintió a salvo, protegida, segura. O valdría decir, todo lo que se podría referir a bien dentro de sus condiciones, cosa que no sentía desde hacía muchísimo, muchísimo tiempo.

Se apartó del confortable consuelo del hombre y se incorporó en el sillón en donde, lo más probable, se había dormido instantes después de sentarse sobre él. Echó un vistazo a la espaciosa sala. En el medio de ella había una chimenea prendida con gruesos leños que daban a la estancia un ambiente grato. El piso estaba cubierto por hermosas alfombras persas, y sobre éstas, muebles de madera con motivos y diseños de la época victoriana. Había cuatro ventanales inmensos, pero sólo uno no estaba cubierto por finas cortinas azules, por ella logró ver el paisaje que le recordó con dolor su propio país.

Los árboles desnudos, eran cubiertos parcialmente por capas de nieve que ya había tapado todo el piso o césped, si es que alguna vez hubo allí. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el hermoso crepúsculo que se marcaba en el cielo semi-despejado. Las nubes habían adquirido un tono rojizo que variaba a un rosa fuerte. El cielo se camuflaba en el mismo color de ellas. Todo le pareció tan agradable y hermoso, que tuvo el impulso de decir que se quedaría allí para siempre. Si tan sólo…

—Hay algo que debo comentarte. —Distraídamente el hombre cubrió las piernas de la muchacha con una piel—. Hoy volverá mi hijo. —El modo casi indiferente pareció mover una pequeña voz de alarma en su mente, pero la ignoró. —Él no sabe que estás aquí. Bueno —dijo tras desviar la vista a la llama de la chimenea que danzaba de manera casi hipnótica—, ya sabes que esto surgió de un momento a otro y yo no he tenido tiempo de explicarle. —Por alguna razón, Kagome por primera vez notó su acento inglés. Y supo, con extraña certeza, que estaba mintiendo—. Él había decidido pasar un mes por las cercanías de Hardvard, ya que aquí se está un poco retirado de la universidad y debía levantarse demasiado temprano para poder estudiar y llegar a tiempo. —Revolvió, nervioso, su pelo, sin despegar los ojos del fuego—. El mes de períodos más complicados de exámenes ya terminó, así que llegará hoy, según me escribió la semana pasada.

Sin saber muy bien qué decir, la chica asintió. Sabía que el hombre tenía un hijo y que era viudo, el señor Fradvok le había dicho. Pero aquel asunto en verdad no le importaba demasiado. Si iba a vivir allí de manera indefinida no tenía intenciones de molestarse por aquel asunto.

Al parecer, Ayrton la vio asentir, así que prosiguió con su explicación:

—Él es un poco complicado. Espero que no te asuste. —Sonrió algo trémulo—. Estudia derecho, ¿sabes? —No, no lo sabía, pero de todas formas asintió—. Quizás se moleste de que estés aquí, él es…es complicado, como ya te dije. —Se levantó casi movido por un resorte—. Quizás te moleste con preguntas, quizás…

—No se preocupe. Puedo arreglármelas —le cortó ella con suavidad. Él asintió y caminó hacia la chimenea, de donde la miró por unos instantes.

—Te pareces muchísimo a tu madre —dijo de pronto—. Su mismo cabello, su misma piel y esos ojos que cambian constantemente de color, tan escasos —terminó por susurrar. Ella creyó ver dolor marcado en su rostro y extrañamente sintió que compartían un pequeño lazo de entendimiento.

—Hay…hay algo que me gustaría pedirle. —No esperó a que el hombre respondiera—. Quiero que me llame por mi segundo nombre, Kagome. Bárbara me trae recuerdos y…y yo no quiero…

—Es japonés —la interrumpió él y el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta desapareció.

—Sí —le regaló una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa.

—Tu madre siempre adoró la cultura asiática —dijo él con ojos brillantes— mi hijo también tiene un nombre de ese origen.

¿Y qué diría su madre ahora, cuando los japoneses tenían un pequeño centro de matanzas en el frente oriental? ¿Le gustaría tanto como hacía quince años?

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó ella, un tanto sorprendida a pesar de todo. Era escaso encontrar a europeos o americanos con nombres tan extraños—. ¿Y cuál es?

El hombre iba a responder cuando de la nada, se quedó quieto. En un parpadear sus facciones se tornaron frías, inmutables y distantes. Muy lejos de la persona que había conocido hacía tan sólo unas horas. Siguió su mirada y se encontró observando a un joven alto, casi o más que Ayrton. Era un hombre atractivo y desprendía la misma virilidad que el individuo parado delante de la chimenea, sólo que en mayor potencia por su propia juventud. Tenía los rasgos tan similares a su protector, que no dudó en adivinar que ese era su hijo.

Era, sin preámbulos, la personificación de un perfecto dios pagano. Su rostro marcado y bien definido —que a diferencia de su padre no tenía barba— contenía una nariz recta y aristócrata, sus pómulos altos y espesas cejas le daban apariencia recia y decidida. Su cabello corto era de color negro y, naturalmente, limpio de canas. Su boca perfectamente formada de labios no extremadamente carnosos, pero sí sumamente sensuales. Aunque lo que más le atrajo, fueron esos mismo ojos que tenía su padre, sólo que estos ardían con mucha más fuerza y resolución, sobre todo en aquella posición, de brazos cruzados apoyado en el umbral, mirando de manera desafiante.

—Vaya, qué comité de bienvenida —dijo con tono irónico.

—Pensé que llegarías más tarde —murmuró Ayrton dándole la espalda para, con un atizador, ordenar la madera que se estaba consumiendo y agregar más leños. Kagome vio cómo el recién llegado tensaba los músculos de la mandíbula y fruncía imperceptiblemente el ceño.

—Sí, yo también, pero el autobús partió unas horas antes.

Tal como le pasó con Ayrton, Kagome no creyó en ningún momento aquella respuesta. Había algo en su voz, en el tono estudiado… De súbito se vio penetrada por aquella mirada ambarina.

—¿Y ella quién es? —preguntó a su padre, sin dejar de mirarla.

—Es Kagome —respondió Ayrton, quien se volvió y caminó hacia ella—. Hija de una vieja amiga. Vivirá con nosotros durante un tiempo.

El hijo la estudió de forma casi descarada. Con esa mirada penetrante degustó cada parte de ella sin la menor vergüenza. En consecuencia, un leve rubor cubrió las pálidas mejillas Kagome. Sólo cuando apartó la mirada de su cuerpo, ella notó que estaba reteniendo la respiración. El joven se encogió de hombros, como si el asunto fuera irrelevante.

—Será —dijo con aparente despreocupación y se preparó para salir—. ¿Amalia habrá cocinado mi cena de bienvenida?

—La cena está lista hace tiempo. Te estábamos esperando —respondió Ayrton en tono seco. Él mentía otra vez, pensó Kagome, y al parecer su hijo igualmente lo percibió.

—A otro perro con ese hueso —masculló entre dientes y desapareció.

Pasado algunos minutos escuchó un suspiro largo, tendido y cansado del hombre a quien la tenue luz del fuego hacía parecer más viejo. Incluso pudo notar arrugas a ambos lados de sus ojos, y a estos, más descoloridos y caídos.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó, sin saber qué más hacer para sosegar el molesto silencio que se había instalado en la sala. Ayrton dio un pequeño salto, la miró como si lo hubieran pillado desprevenido, pero de inmediato se repuso.

—InuYasha —su voz cansada y nostálgica llegó a conmover una parte de su propia nostalgia. —¿Sabes que su nombre significa demonio-perro?

No, ella no lo sabía. Pero no se molestó en decírselo. Algo invisible pero tan tangible le avisaba que pronto lo sabría. Que conocería a ese InuYasha de manera tan única que llegaría a ser imposible sacarlo de su vida.

Imposible.

Esa nueva palabra hizo recordar el episodio de su vida que quería borrar. Aquellos sentimientos de temor, de odio, desolación, de soledad…

Imposible.

Debía evitar a ese hombre antes de que el pasado la terminara de consumir. Y ella aún creía que podía rehacer esa vida hecha añicos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Mil disculpas por la demora. En compensación, dejo dos capítulos. Muchas gracias Setsuna17 y AllySan por sus mensajes, espero que les agrade el curso de esta historia. Creo que ya actualizaré la otra semana.

Saludos :)


	3. II: Little Hopes

**Capítulo II**

**Little Hopes**

**Una semana después**

**—El** hombre está condenado a ser libre.

William la miró pensativo antes de asentir:

—Sartre, claramente.

—Sí —confirmó ella de manera un tanto cortante.

William continuó mirándola.

Ese era el primer día que iba a la escuela. No había tenido un recibimiento desagradable, pero tampoco demasiado cálido. Estaba en el patio, apoyada de una columna que sostenía el techo del gimnasio, en el descanso, cuando aquel niño, de un nivel más arriba que ella, se le acercó.

—No eres muy dada a hablar, ¿eh? —William medía unos quince centímetros más y tenía una sonrisa espléndida de marfiles blancos perfectamente alineados. Sus ojos verdes y cabello negro no podían combinar mejor en su rostro moreno.

—Intento evitarlo. —Kagome, harta de que le hiciera más preguntas absurdas dio media vuelta para alejarse del yanqui.

—Estamos en el mismo pabellón, ¿sabes? —Los pocos metros recorridos no habían servido de nada cuando el joven ya estaba a su lado calentándose las manos con el vaho que salía de su boca.

Kagome no respondió y siguió caminando. Hundió lo mejor que podía las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo para que el frío inclemente no le calara los huesos. Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras, William la tomó de un codo he hizo que volteara. Entonces, le sonrió.

—Mi sala está inversa a la tuya, ¿serías tan amable de decirme tu nombre? —Ella lo miró en la profundidad de sus ojos grises de invierno, sin responder—. Vale, vale, no seas injusta, yo te dije mi nombre, ¿no crees que por lo menos me deberías decir el tuyo, como para que estemos a mano?

Ella resopló con fuerza.

—Kagome —dijo en tono cortante y dio media vuelta otra vez.

—Mucho gusto conocerte, Kagome —escuchó la voz jovial y amigable de William, atrás de sus espaldas.

Por un momento detuvo el paso. ¿Hacía cuánto que alguien estaba gustoso de conocerla? Miró el lugar donde había estado William, pero sólo se encontró con el peldaño de la escalera vacío.

Mientras subía hacia su sala, una sensación perdida hacía cuatro años la abrazó con tanta fuerza que tuvo deseos de gritar.

_"El hombre está condenado a ser libre"._

Había esperanza.

¡Había esperanzas!

Por un impulso repentino, quiso hacer lo que por tanto tiempo tenía reprimido y casi, casi olvidado: sonreír.

—Gracias, Amalia. —La anciana menuda de ojos caídos y violetas asintió convencida.

—Estás muy delgada, esto te hará bien —dijo, y su cara llena de arrugas se compactó para darle una maternal sonrisa—. Buen provecho.

Cuando la anciana abandonó el comedor, Kagome se concentró en el plato de roquefort. En los últimos días se había enterado de que Ayrton McAllister era inglés y que vivía en Estados unidos hacía doce años. Y, como un aristócrata inglés —de esos casi extintos—, tenía gustos franceses. Sobre todo para las comidas.

Kagome humedeció sus labios con la lengua. Se veían deliciosos esos espaguetis a la roquefort. Tomó la cuchara y el tenedor. Con cuidado atrapó las hileras de masas con una exquisita cobertura de queso y las apresó contra la cuchara dándole vueltas hasta que quedaran enrollados alrededor de los dientes del tenedor.

Justo cuando se estaba llevando el delicioso bocado hacia la boca, una voz masculina y grave hizo que, de pronto, el apetito se desapareciera.

—¿Disfrutando la comida de tu grato nuevo hogar? —No podía haber sonado más agradable, y sin embargo, tampoco podía haber sonado más irónico.

Lo había evitado toda esa semana. Sólo contactos visuales y un saludo de vez en cuando con la cabeza. Pero había contado que tarde o temprano se vería a solas con él. Ayrton había viajado esa misma mañana a New York por negocios y a aquella hora de la cena siempre aparecía InuYasha.

Vio como el joven se sentaba frente a ella y de inmediato un sirviente le traía la entrada para la cena.

Intentó ignorarlo y se echó los espaguetis a la boca. Sabían a gloria, y aún así, no pudo estar ajena a la sensación de amargura que comenzaba a embargarla. Masticó con excesiva lentitud, y cuando iba a llevarse otro poco de comida, InuYasha la interrumpió:

—¿Por qué no hablas? —Tomó un sorbo de vino y la miró con esos penetrantes ojos cobrizos—. ¿Soy muy desagradable? —Sonrió con sorna y agregó—: ¿O me tienes miedo?

Ella le retuvo la mirada un momento, antes de seguir comiendo. Escuchó el sonido de los cubiertos de InuYasha chocando con rabia contra la porcelana.

No le tenía miedo, ¿o sí? En verdad, no se lo había puesto a pensar, sólo lo había evitado por un presentimiento.

Bueno, uno malo, claro estaba. ¿Cómo aquella vez?

* * *

_—¿Matka, a dónde la lleva? — avanzó un paso en la fila. Pensó que en los últimos meses estar en una interminable fila se estaba convirtiendo en una parte de la vida cotidiana, tan natural._

_—Lejos de aquí, muy lejos de aquí._

_A Adina, la mujer con cara amable que se había salido de la fila por un descuido._

_—¿Cuánto de lejos, matka? —Murmuró ella._

_La mujer no respondió. Un grito sí._

_De repente deseó con un anhelo insoportable algo, algo…_

* * *

—¿Qué te pasa? —El tono burlón hizo que el pequeño trance desapareciera y los recuerdos se guardaran del presente.

Sin quererlo tenía la mano suspendida en el aire apretando tan fuerte el cubierto que éste se mecía por el tembloroso pulso de su muñeca. Miró el tenedor cubierto de espaguetis y estudió unos instantes lo trémula que estaba su mano antes de dejar el cubierto sobre el plato.

Sintió cómo su estómago se contraía y cerraba el paso al apetito nuevamente. Prefería salir de ahí antes de enfrentarse a la mirada reprobatoria que la había perseguido por esos días. No entendía la razón. Tampoco le importaba. Sólo quería evitarlo tanto como fuera posible.

Pero, de todos modos, ¿qué había hecho ella? No tenía idea. Y ya no tenía intensiones de averiguarlo; ya no tenía ánimos para hacer frente a nada.

—Nada —respondió sin mirarlo y se puso de pie—. Creo que iré a dormir, buenas noches.

No se molestó en saber qué cara había puesto él, ni si le había respondido. Sólo supo que caminó lo más rápido posible a su habitación y que no respiró tranquila hasta que estuvo frente de su puerta.

Se relajó y se reprendió mentalmente por huir sin tener grandes fundamentos. Tal vez estuviera actuando con demasiada paranoia. Sin embargo, ese no fue motivo para hacerla volver hacia el comedor.

Giró el pomo de la puerta y lanzando un suspiro de alivio, se apoyó contra la puerta que cerró segundos después de entrar. Presionó el interruptor y la tenue luz que emanaba de las ampolletas le hizo creer que el escenario de su pieza era una especie de sueño.

Con una atmósfera cálida, la habitación era amplia: tres grandes armarios de madera de nogal, un espejo de cuerpo entero más un tocador, dos sillones con una mesita de centro, un diván y una cama con dosel. Kagome había creído que aquel lugar era la prueba tangible de que aún había vida en otras partes del mundo.

Fue hacia el espejo y observó su figura. Había cambiado durante esos largos cuatro años. Sus rasgos se habían hecho firmes y su cuerpo, a pesar de todo, se había modificado por algunas curvas de mujer yendo a la adultez. Quitándose la chaqueta, que dejó descuidadamente sobre la silla, volvió a mirarse, esta vez de perfil.

Observó su nariz, que tenía un pequeño taburete en un principio de ésta y el resto continuaba recto y levemente respingado. La misma nariz de su madre y de Waleri. El mentón era pequeño y un poco puntiagudo, sumándole las mejillas redondeadas de piel tan blanca, casi trasparente.

Volteó para estar frente a su reflejo de nuevo. Nunca se había considerado una belleza ni algo parecido a una. Aunque tampoco la reencarnación de la fealdad. Pero, lamentablemente, a esto último era lo que su aspecto demacrado lucía.

Su rostro demasiado pálido, hasta podría jurar que tenía arrugas que le surcaban todo el rostro. Demasiado delgada, demasiado, demasiado…

Acercó su cara al espejo para estudiarse con mayor atención. El cabello le llegaba un poco más debajo de las orejas. Negro como una noche sin luna, en sus tiempos de gloría le había llegado hasta la cintura y se podían apreciar las rebeldes, soberbias pero hermosas ondas que tenían lugar en las puntas.

Mas ahora no. Con una pequeña chasquilla y esa melena que le hacía parecer una mujer madura, no podía converse de que realmente fuera ella. De que aquel rostro antes identificado por la alegría y una sonrisa dibujada, en esos momentos no fuera más que un conjunto de carne envuelta en la tez amarillenta, ojeras pronunciadas por la inevitable falta de sueño. Sus ojos se habían vuelto demasiado grises, demasiado no-ojos, que ya ni siquiera cambiaban de color. Cualquiera que se mirara en ellos, vería nada más que una película de sucesos, si bien confusos e increíbles, claramente dolorosos. Demasiado claramente.

Por eso procuraba no mirar a alguien mucho tiempo a los ojos. No soportaba la compasión que mostraba la gente cuando se daban cuenta del calvario oculto tras ese iris plomo, alguna vez caoba. Y eso era justamente lo que había hecho con la familia Fradvok. Siempre ocultándose, siempre negándose a hablar, de recordar.

Quizás lo único rescatable de todo su cuerpo eran esas largas y espesas pestañas encrespadas por orden de la naturaleza y sus bellas y delineadas cejas que aún le daban un aire de superioridad, de inteligencia innata.

Pero todo eso ya no servía de mucho si se quería ser una persona de verdad. Ni su cuerpo de altura media, ni sus no-ojos, ni sus cejas ni pestañas perfectas.

Había que curar aquella yaga profunda que sangraba todo el tiempo y que estaba nada más y nada menos que dentro de su cuerpo, de su alma. Invisible para ojos de los demás. Palpable para los cansados y casi desaparecidos de ella.

Un poco más deprimida que de lo común, y con la escena de fugaz alegría que experimentó en la mañana en la escuela disolviéndose en su mente, comenzó a desvestirse.

* * *

Aquella noche era fría y los leños de la chimenea que había preparado Amalia para que dieran un calor superficial a la casa, estaban deshaciéndose en el fuego inexorable, y junto con ellos, la tenue y tibia atmósfera.

Se frotó los ojos somnolientos. La sala de estar no era el mejor lugar para estudiar y el frío del invierno parecía congelar su actividad neuronal, sobre todo a la una de la mañana.

Terminó de tomar el resto de café antes de que el agua se enfriara también y para aprovechar el calor agradable que le brindaría a su cuerpo.

Con una mueca de molestia, se levantó del sillón sin soltar el pesado código del derecho que tenía que terminar de leer aquella misma noche.

A paso lento y sigiloso, se dirigió a su habitación. Pero un murmullo hizo que se detuviera tres habitaciones antes de la propia. Miró por el bajo de la puerta y pudo dilucidar, al cabo de forzar mucho la vista, la luz tambaleante, probablemente, de una vela o lámpara de gas que ya se estaba terminando.

¿Una vela? ¿Para qué esa niña llamada Kagome estaría usando una vela en vez de prender la bendita electricidad?

Sus pensamientos pronto se vieron interrumpidos por el mismo murmullo. Parecían ser palabras. Palabras dichas de forma tan atropellada que no podía seguir el hilo de éstas. Pero cuando la sintió suspirar y comenzar a hablar con calma, los vocablos fueron tan nítidos que una furia ciega tomó posesión de todo su cuerpo.

Hebreo. Era hebreo y estaba tan seguro como que él era InuYasha, de que la niña que se había instalado en su casa era judía.

Una perra judía, como todas las demás.

El ruido del libro al chocar contra la floja madera del piso, hizo que reaccionara. Recogiéndolo, se apresuró a llegar a su pieza antes de que ella pudiera aparecer frente a él.

Con la sangre llena de ira aún, dio vueltas una y otra vez intentando calmarse. Todavía no se lo podía creer, ¿cómo Ayrton había sido capaz de traer a lo peor de la humanidad bajo su mismo techo sin siquiera habérselo preguntado?

Ah, porque sabía toda la aversión que le provocaban los de la clase de ella. Maldito viejo, maldita judía.

Respiró profundamente una vez y muchas otras hasta que se sintió un poco más calmado.

Lo más importante era averiguar por qué estaba allí. Ayrton, como siempre, no le daba explicaciones de nada, así que ya se buscaría la forma de saberlo.

Por eso, cuando eran las cuatro de la mañana y se fue a la cama, más que con códigos dentro de su cabeza, se fue recordando de manera un tanto desagradable aquel sollozo de la menuda judía, que de pronto había llegado a irrumpir a su mundo sin pedir permiso.

_Ya pasó  
ya he dejado que se empañe  
la ilusión de que vivir es indoloro._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Mil disculpas por la demora. En compensación, dejo dos capítulos. Muchas gracias Setsuna17 y AllySan por sus mensajes, espero que les agrade el curso de esta historia. Creo que ya actualizaré la otra semana.

Saludos :)


	4. III: Lo que aferramos

**Capítulo III**

**  
Lo que aferramos**

* * *

**H**abía trazado incontables líneas sobre el papel durante toda la mañana, sin interrupción. De a poco, un rostro femenino había tomando forma y contornos, que a su juicio, parecían casi exactos.

Porque ella no quería olvidar su rostro. No el de su madre.

Quería recordarla con esa pequeña sonrisa que nunca permitía revelar su dentadura; con ese cabello espeso de un ébano profundo y esa mirada suspicaz que tantas veces alabó su padre.

Dio tres retocadas al retrato, tomó el cuadernillo con ambas manos y lo elevó a la altura de su rostro para evaluarlo.

—No, las cejas —murmuró absorta, frunciendo el ceño.

Tanteó el suelo, buscando la goma, sin despegar la vista de su trabajo. Cuando la encontró por fin, su ceño se hizo más pronunciado; se inclinó hacia el dibujo y con extrema delicadeza borró el borde de la ceja derecha. Sopló los restos de goma y tomando el lápiz otra vez, repasó la zona que quería corregir. Después de cinco horas de sentir su propio rostro tenso de concentración, sonrió con una dicha indescriptible.

Suspirando, anotó la fecha y su nombre en la esquina inferior de la hoja. Pero cuando iba a cerrar el cuaderno, su vista se quedó fija en la firma de su nombre.

¿Era Kagome, verdad?

Echó una vista a la sala, la misma donde había despertado por primera vez. El fuego que ardía en la chimenea parecía ser el mismo, el atizador al lado, las alfombras, las arañas de cristal…

No, ya no más Bárbara. Ya no más Polonia, ni frío ni mamá muerta.

Suspiró.

¿Cómo es que había llegado a estar así? ¿Era el destino que jugaba a tirar los dados de una manera tan burda, el culpable de todo? O tal vez…

No, era los humanos. Con sus malditos celos, la sed de poder. Las circunstancias forzadas, la sangre y la deshumanización progresiva de todo; de todos.

Sus dedos acariciaron con reverencia el rostro dibujado en el cuaderno.

—No volverás, ¿cierto? —Le preguntó al dibujo, mientras su vista ser perdía y sus ojos se volvían más grises, como si una niebla se hubiera instalado de repente—. Lo bueno nunca vuelve.

Entonces, ¿por qué se tenía que perder de esa manera? Simplemente era demasiado injusto. Muy, demasiado…

El cuaderno desapareció de sus manos.

—Interesante —susurró él.

Y era, definitivamente él.

—Devuélvemelo —habló con voz calmada. No obstante, la desesperación se filtró a través del suave tono.

Él sonrió de manera letal.

—¿Quién es?

En vez de responder, ella se puso rápidamente en pie he intentó quitarle el cuadernillo de las manos, pero lo varios centímetros que le llevaba se hicieron notar cuando InuYasha levantó su brazo y el cuadernillo pareció perderse en el infinito techo, hacia la oscuridad, donde habría alumbrado la araña de cristal si hubiera sido de noche.

Pero no lo era. Y el cuadernillo se estaba perdiendo a plena luz del día.

¿Como yo? Pensó fugazmente. Y luego siguió tratando, en vano, de arrebatar el preciado dibujo de las despreciables manos. De ésas despreciables manos.

Porque él, sin lugar a dudas, era despreciable.

Se detuvo bruscamente luego de casi caer al suelo, cuando InuYasha la esquivó.

—¿Quién es? —volvió a preguntar. Ella dio un pequeño salto al sentir el aliento de él apuntando directamente a su oído.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y se volteó para enfrentarlo.

InuYasha aún tenía su brazo levantado y la otra mano se apoyaba en su cintura. Vestía unos pantalones de tela color caqui y un sweter oscuro con cuello uve que dejaba ver el cuello de una camisa color crema. Y justo atrás de él, la chimenea; el reflejo del fuego parecía ceñirse a los contornos de su cuerpo dándole un aura extrañamente atractiva.

—Devuélvemelo —logró articular, desviando sus ojos hacia los de él; y esas obres doradas ardían como si el mismo fuego la fuera a quemar a ella también, para acarrearla directamente al infierno.

InuYasha torció sus labios en una parodia de sonrisa.

—No —respondió y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a armar esa torcida sonrisa.

—Por favor —jadeó ella cuando él hizo ademán de arrojar el cuadernillo hacia el fuego. Detuvo el movimiento en seguida y se incorporó, clavando la vista en ella nuevamente.

—¿Serías capaz de suplicarme de rodillas? —Preguntó, en un tono peligrosamente suave.

Kagome apretó los puños y sin pensarlo demasiado, asintió con la cabeza.

—Interesante —susurró él otra vez.

—Por favor —continuó Kagome, con voz quebradiza.

Él inclinó hacia el lado su cabeza, al tiempo que volvía armar esa sonrisa torcida, y ella casi pudo ver cómo unos rasgos siniestros parecían ganarse sobre su rostro de Adonis.

—Entonces —dijo suavemente, mostrando sus dientes en la sonrisa—. Arrodíllate.

—¿Qué? —musitó. Él arqueó una ceja, burlándose con esos ojos ambarinos en el proceso.

—Que te arrodilles —repitió, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pierna derecha mientras miraba tranquilamente al cuadernillo en sus manos.

—Pero…—susurró, abriendo ampliamente los ojos cuando él sonrió. Fue un sonido ronco, fantástico, brutal; casi, casi… ¿inhumano?

—A no ser —hablo él— que tú en verdad no te arrodilles delante nadie más que de Yahvéh, porque tal vez y sólo tal vez, seas una pequeña judía que todavía recuerda cosas hermosas del judaísmo. Es decir, mentiste, ¿verdad? Lo que también es un pecado, por supuesto.

Los labios de Kagome temblaron antes de formar un rictus. Sus manos se empuñaron y su vista viajó directamente hasta sus pies. A pesar de que quiso (y de verdad que sí) responderle algo mordaz, su garganta fue incapaz de dejar escapar algún sonido. Apenas sí algo que pareció ser un gemido cuando sintió que los ojos le ardían.  
De pena y maldita rabia.

InuYasha rió sin humor y continuó mirando su cabeza gacha.

—¿Nada que decir, pequeña judía? —Ella no se movió ni hizo ningún intento por responder—. Bien —continuó, bajando con deliberada lentitud el brazo con el que sostenía el cuaderno, hasta ponerlo frente la vista gacha de Kagome—. ¿Lo quieres? Sí o no. —Ella asintió rápidamente. Él sonrió levantando la comisura de su labio, antes de continuar—: Entonces, ve por él. —Y en un segundo, el cuadernillo caía en cámara lenta frente los espantados ojos de Kagome dentro de la chimenea—. Diablos —le susurró al oído con un fingido tono de sorpresa—, se me resbaló.

Irguiéndose rápidamente, InuYasha pasó por su lado, en dirección a la puerta. Iba cruzando el umbral cuando un extraño sonido hizo que se diera vuelta.

—¡Estúpida! —gritó, al tiempo que corría hacia una chiquilla desesperada, con las manos metidas hasta el fondo dentro del fuego.

* * *

**Aquisgrán, Alemania  
Frente Occidental**

—Es curioso y hasta un poco irrisorio el hecho de aferrarnos a cosas tan superfluas y sinsentido con el único fin de mantener vivo algo muerto, ¿lo ha pensado usted? —le preguntó Sesshômaru a la enfermera que se empecinaba en vendar su brazo izquierdo. Ella no pareció oírlo—. ¿Lo ha pensado? —volvió a insistir. Esta vez ella lo miró con reprobación.

—Lo que he pensado —musitó la enfermera, ajustando fuertemente la venda con un nudo— es que usted debería descansar porque casi muere desangrado. ¿Qué tal? —Él sonrió a medias.

—Que podría tener razón, pero aún así quiero saber si lo ha pensado o no.  
La mujer hizo algo parecido a un bufido que, a oídos de Sesshômaru, sonó como un canto celestial.

Cruzándose de brazos, ella habló:

—Ustedes los ingleses son de lo más arrogante. ¿Lo ha pensado usted también?

—Interesante…

—Oh, ¿sólo eso? —Entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza—. Mejor descanse porque, créame, lo va a necesitar. —Y dio media vuelta, con intención de dirigirse hacia la interminable fila de camillas, llenas de heridos.

—He visto cómo mira ese reloj que guarda en su bolsillo derecho —dijo Sesshômaru, suavemente. La espalda de la enfermera pareció tensarse.

—Y yo he visto su cara cuando, entre delirios, la nombraba.

—Touché.

—Buenas noches. —Y pareció perderse entre las camillas.

Sesshômaru armó una sonrisa cínica para sí mismo mientras se recostaba sobre la dura camilla. Quién lo diría. La guerra realmente arruinaba, y de qué manera, a las personas.

—Y a las no personas también —susurró, cerrando los ojos; rogando con una fuerza inusitada poder verla otra vez, aunque fuera de mentira.

* * *

—¡Amalia, trae agua! ¡Ya! —rugió InuYasha mientras batallaba con Kagome y sus intentos desesperados por volver a meter las manos dentro de la chimenea—. Detente, imbécil —masculló, agarrándola por la cintura.

Pero Kagome no tenía nada interesante que escuchar. Menos en aquel momento.

—Matka, matka, matka —sollozó golpeando el pecho de InuYasha.

—¡Amalia, la maldita agua! —gritó él.

—¡Matka!

Y fue entonces cuando pasó.

Un golpe en la mandíbula, otro en el estómago. No demasiado fuertes pero en ese momento resultaron efectivos. Él se desestabilizó y ella no perdió ningún segundo en desasirse para poder arrastrase hacia la chimenea.

El fuego le pareció un adorno, como si fueran cortinas que ocultaban un preciado secreto: el dibujo de matka. La querida matka.

Rápidamente metió sus manos y agarró en cuadernillo. Ardía, y era como si cada parte de sus brazos comenzara a picar y a escocer con un dolor muy parecido a… pero eso no importaba. Abrazó el cuaderno contra sí, pensando inconscientemente que si lo hacía, el fuego se iría de una vez, y matka, sólo matka, sólo matka…

Frío.

Una sola palabra cuando Amalia salpicó un pequeño balde de agua sobre ella.

—Por Di… —alcanzó a musitar la anciana hasta que la joven, casi hecha un novillo sobre el suelo, dirigió sus ojos ahora…¿cafés? Hacia ella.

—Gracias —musitó Kagome. Pero sus ojos en realidad no la miraban. Se veían perdidos, a kilómetros de distancia de allí.

—Tardaste, maldita sea —masculló InuYasha quien repentinamente estaba frente a la joven que todavía abrazaba el cuaderno contra sí—. Muéstrame tus manos.

Por un instante pareció que Kagome no iba a moverse. Mas justo cuando él iba a repetir la orden, ella volvió su vista hacia él.

Las hebras oscuras se habían pegado a su rostro pequeño, enmarcándolo. Efecto que resaltaba de algún modo sus ojos, que en esos momentos tenían un tono caoba. Frente a ella, y a su lado, el humo de las ropas y del cuaderno se elevaba hacia el cielo, formando algo parecido a una cortina.

Ella abrazó con más fuerza su cuaderno.

—No —susurró, abriendo más sus obres caoba que en ese momento lo miraron con terror—. No —repitió y se puso rápidamente en pie.

Después de eso, fue vagamente consciente de un dolor horrible, de una voz pronunciando su nombre interminables veces y del grito horrorizado de una anciana cuando la encontró dentro de la tina, con el agua fría cayendo sobre ella y su cuaderno fielmente escondido en su regazo.

* * *

—Mierda —murmuró InuYasha, horas después.

—No me dejó aplicarle el ungüento, no hubo caso. Dijo que ella lo haría si me iba. No pude hacer nada más —susurró la anciana, arrugándose el delantal con manos temblorosas—. Señor, al parecer sus brazos están bien, pero sus manos, sus manos estaban…

—Debemos llevarla aun médico —habló InuYasha tragando con rabia el resto de coñac de quedaba en el vaso.

—Se niega. Cuando se lo dije… me miró con esos ojos perdidos, señor, y simplemente dijo que no me preocupara, que estaría bien. Y lo dijo con tanta calma que…

—¡Basta! —gritó él, golpeando el vaso contra la mesa—. Mejor ve a comer o a dormir, como quieras, pero, maldición, no llores, Amalia. Yo lo arreglaré de un modo u otro.  
La anciana tragó un sollozo y asintió, saliendo rápidamente de la biblioteca. InuYasha la observó hasta que cerró la puerta.

Trago. Necesitaba algo que hiciera arder su jodida garganta. Se levantó del asiento pero inmediatamente se sentó otra vez.

—Mierda —dijo. Y sólo lo hizo porque no sabía qué más decir. Apoyó su rostro sobre su mano derecha, intentando ordenar todo.

Sin éxito. Ni siquiera un poco.

—Ojalá te hubieras quemado entera —susurró contra su mano, cerrando los ojos.

Y no dijo nada más porque, de verdad, no sabía qué otra cosa decir.

* * *

** Notas de la autora:**

Bien, continuación al fin. De verdad, se me pasó por completo actualizar la semana siguiente, y acabo de recordarlo ahora que estoy en casita por el fin de semana largo :3. Espero no demorar TANTO para la otra semana .____., es que la U se empecina por quitarme vida .!.

Muchas gracias ** Angie1791, Ally San** (gosh, lamento lo corto de los capítulos, pero sino, nunca actualizaría xD) y **Kagome Yumika**. No saben lo estimulante que resultan sus review! =D.

Besitos y perdón por lo poco .____.


	5. IV: Sweet Dreams

**Capítulo IV**

**Sweet dreams**

* * *

**Aquisgrán, Alemania**

**Campamento Aliado, Frente Occidental**

**. **

Sesshômaru abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Por fin despertó. —Escuchó decir a una mujer.

Poco a poco la pequeña neblina que cubría su visión se fue dispersando.

Desapareciendo. Igual que el sueño que sólo segundos antes aferraba con gritos y puños.

Pero sólo era un sueño.

Lentamente se incorporó, aún aturdido. Le llevó otro tanto poder dilucidar el lugar en donde se encontraba: un hospital de campaña. Camillas. Heridos. Mutilados. Agonizando.

Ese fue el preciso momento que el dolor en su brazo izquierdo apareció como otro claro recordatorio de que todo lo vivido hacía unos minutos no era más que un sueño.

Un. Puto. Sueño. De. Mierda.

—General —dijo la misma voz de mujer—, necesitamos desocupar esta camilla. Ya está en un estado aceptable.

No, no lo estaba. Pero lo que era aceptable o no ya no era una cuestión que él pudiera objetar. Por eso mismo obligó a su cuerpo agarrotado a sentarse al borde de la cama, mientras su cerebro terminaba de despertarse y de analizar situaciones y posibles acciones. Así era siempre.

—Tiene que venir una vez al día para que cambie su vendaje. La penicilina no es necesaria, ya pronto estará mejor —continuó, con su tono de voz neutro.

_Porque estoy en un estado aceptable _, pensó sombríamente Sesshômaru al tiempo que una mueca se formaba en la esquina de su boca, justo donde terminaba una delgada cicatriz que partía desde su sien derecha.

—Hace un momento me dijeron que el almuerzo estaba listo, cuando desee…

—Esto no es un puto hotel —masculló él entre dientes. La mujer se calló.

Sin decir más, ella le entregó su uniforme, muy limpio, pensó Sesshômaru. Demasiado limpio, se corrigió un momento después, mientras se desvestía y cambiaba de ropa.

En exactamente un minuto y medio, estaba completamente vestido.

—¿Alguna otra cosa que decir antes de darme de alta? —murmuró distraídamente, apretando un poco más el cinturón. Había adelgazado bastante en esos pocos días, pensó.

—Sí —respondió en un murmullo la voz femenina, con el mismo tono. Él no la animó a continuar, así que ella habló sin más—: ¿Sabía usted que la sigue nombrando mientras duerme?

Y él no necesitó otra estimulación para mirarla inmediatamente, atravesándola con esa mirada dorada.

Odio, pensó ella un poco asustada. Ahí solamente había odio y no necesariamente hacia los...

Un latido después, él formó esa cínica sonrisa, y mudó toda expresión.

—Ah, la enfermera del reloj —dijo con un tono falto de emoción. Ella asintió formando un rictus—. Ya veo —susurró él.

Terminando de arreglar el cinturón, simplemente pasó por su lado, como si ella no estuviera allí.

—Lo digo en serio —habló la enfermera cuando aún la podía escuchar—. Debería tener más cuidado.

Repentinamente él estuvo tras ella, y susurró cerca, _demasiado_ cerca de su oído:

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Ella dio un pequeño salto y se giró.

—Rin —respondió sin pensar.

Y la sonrisa del hombre se volvió siniestra. Rin sintió cómo sus rodillas comenzaban a temblar sin motivo alguno.

—Así que tienes algo profético —suspiró él como si estuviera a punto de reírse, pero no realmente—. ¿Lo crees así, Rin?

Ella no alcanzó a responderle, su ancha espalda ya se encontraba a varios metros de ella.

—Inglés estúpido —susurró.

Sí, él ya estaba en un estado aceptable. Tanto, que esperaba no volver a cruzarse con él en todo, en todo lo que quedaba.

_Te estás mintiendo._

—¿Y a quién podría importarle? —susurró para sí, formando una sonrisa tan pequeña que casi ni siquiera fue perceptible para ella.

* * *

_Bóg_.

Gimió mentalmente.

Dolía como el infierno. Sus manos. Como el infierno.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar, guió la pequeña varilla con el ungüento —que Amalia le había dejado el día anterior—, sobre la palma de su mano izquierda que había resultado más dañada que su otra mano, la que ahora, temblorosa, comenzaba a esparcir la pomada.

Estuvo a punto de gritar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no se permitió derramarlas, y es que ardía como si el fuego aún continuara ahí, sobre su piel, llegando directamente a sus huesos.

Suspiró y comenzó otra vez.

Sus dientes rechinaron cuando el ungüento tocó una parte especialmente dañada. Y eso que aún no se aplicaba sobre el dorso.

—_Bóg_ —sollozó y de nuevo fue solamente para no gritar.

Diez minutos después, con los ojos rojos y una conciencia nítida de lo que era el dolor, tenía su mano izquierda cubierta torpemente por una venda —que también había dejado Amalia el día anterior— y la otra mano seguía aún desnuda, luciendo unas pocas ampollas que también pasaron por el suplicio del ungüento, aunque con mejor suerte: su mano izquierda estaba en tan lamentable estado que apenas pudo agarrar la varilla del ungüento, así que ni siquiera consideró la opción de vendar su mano derecha.

Otro suspiro.

Su vista se desvió sin querer hacia le mesita de noche, donde reposaba su cuadernillo a medio quemar. Algo, sintió cómo el pecho se le apretaba hasta quitarle el aliento: matka no había sobrevivido a las llamas. Y Kagome hubiera dado sus manos por tenerla con ella, siempre. Aunque fuera un simple dibujo imperfecto.

_¿Qué otra cosa darías de ti?_

Pestañeó repetidas veces para contener las lágrimas. Se suponía que nunca más iba a llorar; que nunca más _debía_ llorar ¿verdad? Se suponía que nunca más iba a perder algo valioso, algo que le trajera un poco de relleno a ése sutil vacío que comenzaba a formarse en su interior.

Pero ya basta. No era el momento de lamentarse, realmente nunca lo era. Tenía hambre, le dolía la cabeza, y definitivamente iba a dejar entrar a Amalia de una vez con esa bendita bandeja del almuerzo para que dejara de insistir en la puerta. Pobre anciana, ya iba a ser un día de, justamente, eso que no quería mirar en su mesita de noche.

—Dame un momento, Amalia —dijo Kagome, con tono calmo.

Con cuidado descolgó el albornoz y se lo puso de manera superficial sobre los hombros, lo justo y necesario para esconder su fina camisa de dormir, la misma que la noche anterior le había rogado Amalia, detrás de la puerta también, que se pusiera, después de intentar despojarla por completo de sus ropas empapadas y que Kagome, al verse en aquel estado, le gritara que saliera de ahí, que ella podía vestirse por sí misma.

Y casi no lo había logrado hacer.

Pero ahí estaba puesta. Se había demorado lo que parecieron siglos en terminar de desvestirse y un poco menos en ponerse la camisa: cada pequeño roce con su piel herida eran cómo mil agujas clavándose hasta el fondo. Los brazos no habían resultado con daños serios, la ropa los había protegido. Otro asunto eran sus manos…

Un nuevo golpe en la puerta terminó de despabilarla.

—Ya voy —dijo, mientras descartaba la idea de ponerse las pantuflas.

Con cuidado descorrió el seguro y se preparó mentalmente para darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la pobre anciana. Mal que mal, le había dejado ese horrible ungüento, que en teoría, debía hacer algo positivo con sus quemaduras.

Abrió la puerta.

—Lo siento Amalia, es sólo que no he tenido hambre y… —Sus labios se cerraron abruptamente.

—No has comido hace más de un día. Dudo que no tengas hambre —habló InuYasha con esa voz carente de humor.

Aquel día vestía pantalones y un chaleco de color negro que contrastaban con la camisa blanca bajo éste. Y ahí estaba, mirándola con esa mirada indescifrable.

Él levantó la bandeja a la altura de sus ojos, como para hacer evidente el motivo de su visita.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Ella no se movió—. La bandeja —dijo él—, la debo dejar en algún lugar a no ser que quieras bajar a comer.

Kagome siguió sin responder hasta que un leve suspiro de molestia por parte de InuYasha la trajo nuevamente en sí. Él notó cómo sus ojos cambiaban a un tono gris antes de que ella asintiera y diera un paso atrás.

La habitación olía a encierro y humo. De reojo vio las ropas del día anterior amontonadas justo a la entrada del baño, con la puerta abierta de par en par. Llegó hasta la mesita de noche y se detuvo en seco.

_La mujer había desaparecido ,_ pensó él sombríamente. Y no entendió cómo, pero sabía que los ojos de Kagome en ese momento estaban volviéndose más grises.

—Lo siento —escuchó que susurraba ella y se movía silenciosamente tras de él.

_¿Por qué?_

Kagome avanzó hasta la mesita, cogió el cuadernillo con su mano derecha sólo para dejarlo sobre la almohada un poco deforme, encima de su cama.

Se encogió de hombros ante el ceño fruncido de InuYasha.

—Da igual, se quemó casi todo —dijo ella con una fingida sonrisa—. Deja la bandeja ahí por favor, yo avisaré cuando… —La frase quedó en el aire. De hecho, le faltaba aire para continuar.

Se dejó caer como un saco sobre la cama, con las fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse sentada y enfocar a InuYasha que a veces se veía doble.

—Ya está, debe ser el hambre. Voy a comer…

—Cállate y acuéstate —la interrumpió él, que ya había dejado la bandeja con una suculenta comida sobre la mesa.

Con una suavidad que no aparentaba, sus grandes manos quitaron rápidamente el albornoz de los hombros. Luego se sintió suspendida en el aire, justo antes de ser depositada sobre el colchón y cubierta hasta el pecho por las mantas. Él se sentó a su lado.

—No sé en qué estaba pensando —dijo—. Debí haber llamado a un doctor inmediatamente —masculló cuando vio su mano derecha. Ella la escondió bajo las sábanas, como si el instinto le ordenara esconder cualquier herida delante de él.

_No podía saber cómo se quebraba, cuán rota estaba_. El pensamiento se perdió rápidamente entre una nebulosa de su cerebro. Intentó enfocar a InuYasha nuevamente, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano. A pesar de eso, se obligó a hablar:

—No pasará nada. He visto cómo se curan heridas peores que éstas sin necesidad de ungüentos o pomadas o lo que sea. —Hizo un ademán de sentarse, pero él la detuvo afirmándola por los hombros.

—Llamaré a un médico.

—¡No! —gritó. El sonido pareció ser absorbido por las paredes de la habitación y por los ojos, aquellos ojos de InuYasha.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose como si estuvieran a diferentes distancias de ese momento y de ellos mismos.

—Lo haré de todos modos.

_No…_

Pero él desvió la vista.

—¿Por favor? —musitó ella.

Con esfuerzo sacó su brazo bajo las mantas y lo movió directamente hacia la mano de InuYasha apoyada sobre el colchón. Sus dedos rozaron suavemente su dorso, en una leve caricia que desapareció cuando su mano completa cubrió la de él.

InuYasha volteó bruscamente hacia ambas manos. Algo, algo, golpeaba ruidosamente en su pecho. Algo, algo, algo, que de repente se volvía extrañamente insoportable. Frunció el entrecejo, desvió nuevamente la mirada y se zafó del suave agarre como si él se estuviera quemando ahora; como si no pudiera soportar el simple hecho de tocarla.

—Lo siento —susurró Kagome, respirando con dificultad. Miró entonces hacia la bandeja—: ¿Podrías llamar a Amalia? Creo que de verdad necesito comer algo, y así…—No terminó la frase porque él no la estaba escuchando y porque simplemente no pudo. Fingir nunca se le había dado bien, pero lo había estado haciendo, y muy mal, por los últimos cuatro años.

Entonces sintió que se ahogaba, que ahora sí ese oxígeno ya no llegaría a sus pulmones. Y a pesar de eso, no movió ni un solo músculo. Le pareció que InuYasha estaba demasiado lejos mirando a un punto, hacia cualquier punto que no fuera ella. Era lo mejor, claro; pero eso no evitó que toda ella se sintiera devastada, perdida. Más sola que nunca (y siempre).

Y tal vez eso impulsó un irracional instinto de supervivencia —o era solamente su subconsciente desesperado, no lo supo bien— quien en ese momento la obligó a levantar el brazo que parecía ya no ser suyo, y dirigirlo hacia él, como si ya estuviera llegando a ese final del camino en donde de repente, se daba cuenta de que él aún estaba ahí, a punto de llevarla de regreso a, solamente debía hacerle girar hacia ella y tomar su mano. Sólo eso y todo estaría bien, como antes.

Pero InuYasha se encontraba demasiado (sí, demasiado) lejos. Dejó caer el brazo. Y demasiado tarde. Él simplemente no estaba allí, nadie lo estaba realmente.

Sin quererlo unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer, dibujando un resbaloso camino hacia sus sienes. Fue vagamente consciente de ese hecho porque de repente lo único que sentía era esa insoportable necesidad de respirar. No obstante, dejó a la necesidad pasar. No tenía para qué evitarlo después de todo.

* * *

—¿Otra de tus funciones? —preguntó Sesshômaru sin mirarla cuando ella le acercó una bandeja con la comida más decente que había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Están preocupado por su general —respondió ella sentándose a su lado.

—Por supuesto —susurró con un dejo de ironía. Ella lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Anoche usted era diferente —dijo Rin al fin.

—Tú también, ¿no? —Ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor, evadiendo la pregunta.

—No sé cómo puede estar aquí tan tranquilamente. Todavía huele a muerte.

Él no se molestó en responder, así pues, se acomodó sobre la piedra en la que estaba sentado y puso la bandeja en sus rodillas, observando la comida como si realmente no estuviera hambriento.

—Esta ciudad quedó devastada —observó Rin un tanto distraída cuando su vista cayó en una pila enorme de escombros, unos metros más allá—. Debería aprovechar estos momentos de tranquilidad. He escuchado que en unas semanas ya habrán partido… ¿cómo sigue su brazo?

—En un estado aceptable —dijo con su voz grave. Se llevó una cucharada de guiso a la boca, sin mirarla.

Ella frunció los labios.

—Lo pregunto en serio —dijo Rin, esperando que él le diera una respuesta más contundente.

No lo hizo.

En cambio, siguió comiendo con unos modales tan elegantes que lograron irritar a Rin, quien no estaba acostumbrada a tanta formalidad, menos en aquel escenario.

* * *

Yo creo que en algún lugar alguien está pensando lo mismo que yo o por lo menos, algo muy similar. Lo mismo puede ser con las circunstancias, ¿cuántas cosas en común puedo compartir con alguien que jamás he visto, justo ahora? ¿Tal vez una necesidad de comida en una bandeja, un vendaje en alguna parte del brazo? ¿O quizás esa increíble necesidad de soñar con algo más grande? Muchísimo más grande que esta pena que carcome de a poco y que duele, destroza, derrumba; que duele, que sigue doliendo…

* * *

—¡Kagome!

—¿_Matka_?

—Por Dios…

—Estoy bien. —Sonrió apenas—. Estoy contigo, y brat y ojviec; no puedo estar mejor, de verdad.

—Abre los ojos.

—No hay para qué, te lo prometo. Ahora todo irá bien, por siempre.

—¡Abre los malditos ojos!

Y ella los abrió porque esa voz no podría ser, ni en un gran milagro, la voz de matka.

—Estúpida —escuchó que susurraba.

Lo vio tan claramente que le dolieron lo ojos. Estaba muy cerca, con su rostro entre las manos, como si estuviera compensando la enorme distancia que había habido entre ellos.

—Cualquier cosa —masculló él, obligándole a mirarlo—, escúchame bien: cualquier cosa menos dejar de respirar, ¿comprendes? —Ella sólo lo observó con sus ojos color caoba muy abiertos.

¿Qué era eso que sentía?, se preguntó sin aliento. Ese rostro de repente era todo lo que podía ver y era tan extraño porque no podía reconciliarlo con la imagen de él surgiendo del inframundo para matar matka en las llamas.

—¿Comprendes? —insistió él, sacudiéndola.

—No —susurró Kagome, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por seguir mirando a sus ojos tan abiertos de asombro, que en un instante, mostraron la más absoluta repugnancia. Hacia ella.

Pero él no podría entenderlo porque simplemente, ella tampoco podía.

Qué cosa más irónica. Había un grito dentro de sí rogando por seguir haciendo vida; por seguir allí con los ojos demasiado abiertos viendo la quijada tensa de InuYasha, sus ojos brillando con eso que ella sabía que alguna vez querría. Pero la otra parte, la que ahora le jalaba a otro sitio más lejos de él, era irresistible para su mente tan débil y desprovista de sueños francamente importantes para un posible futuro.

—Como quieras entonces —le dijo él, soltándola bruscamente—. Al menos intenta seguir haciéndolo hasta que vuelva Ayrton, destrozarías al viejo si no —dijo con tono irónico, al tiempo que entornaba sus ojos color miel.

El golpe dolió. Lo sintió Kagome, con tal magnitud como el desasosiego palpable al mirar, al saber, que InuYasha se alejaba de ella otra vez y ahora mucho más lejos.

De repente, todo le pareció tan absolutamente cómico, que sintió la tan absoluta necesidad de gritar hacia el cielo con la más absoluta desesperación.

_Un día nuestros ojos se van a abrir_

_Sólo para ver esa luz,_

_La más hermosa de todos los siglos_

* * *

** Notas de la autora:**

Me declaro (muy) culpable. Si no hubiera sido por _Kagome Yumika_ me olvido completamente de actualizar esta semana (y si estábamos con esas, probablemente habría actualizado a fines del otro mes). Me choca no ser lo suficientemente organizada como para mantener a los estudios y el rumbo de la historia de manera satisfactoria (mierda, debería haber estudiado enfermería y punto: menos años, menos complejo. Mierda, otra vez) pero ya, es mi primer año en la U y francamente no quiero echarme ningún ramo. Ni ahora ni nunca :sufriendo:

Entonces el problema vendría siendo que tengo dos capítulos listos pero no quiero lanzarlos de inmediato porque eso significaría que ahora de verdad que sí, tiempo indefinido (muy) para la actualización. Si logro hacer algún milagro (como comprarme otra vida)... uf. Pero mientras tanto (y lo apunto en mi celular) la actualización va para el 20 de Junio :D (y si no lo hago, pueden venir a lincharme, tirarme piedras o algo demasiado sangriento que sacie sus ansias de sangre).

Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus estimulantes reviews **AllySan y Kagome Yumika**, gosh, son un cielo :se emociona: Espero que les siga gustando esta historia, que como creo haber dicho en más de una ocación: sigue. Definitivamente sigue, aunque me eche anatomía (?). Ok, NUNCA tanto, pero casi.

Besos y mándeme ánimos (porque esta semana moriré y viviré... para morir de nuevo y estudiando T,T).

Saluts!

* * *


	6. V: Donde no brilla el sol

**Capítulo V**

**Donde (no) brilla el sol**

**-**

**--**

** —S**u mano no está en una situación realmente preocupante —dijo Miroku después de examinar ambas manos y concluir que la derecha no necesitaba más que una cuidadosa atención de esas dos enormes ampollas en particular—. Vendré todos los días a desinfectar y cambiar el vendaje. No hay mucho de que preocuparse mientras te preocupes de mantener limpias las quemaduras. Nada de ungüentos extraños. —De reojo observó a Amalia, que se retorcía las manos. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró nuevamente en Kagome—: Pronto debería comenzar a caer la piel muerta, sé cuidadosa también. Por otra parte, tus brazos…

—Ambos están bien —se apresuró a decir Kagome, bajando instintivamente la manga izquierda del camisón, como si eso bastara para ocultarse de los tres pares de ojos que la escrutaban en ese momento.

—Debería revisarlo, por si las dudas —continuó Miroku, atrapando su brazo derecho. Ella se soltó inmediatamente, ocultando la extremidad bajo las mantas.

Miró a todos de manera inescrutable y dijo, con una entereza que realmente no sentía:

—No hace falta, ya lo dije.

Miroku sonrió.

—Está bien, bonita. Pero si tienes un problema no dudes en decirlo, ¿vale? —Suspiró. Acarició fugazmente la mejilla de Kagome—. Si no fuera por esos ojitos tan lindos no tendrías tantas atribuciones…

Algo en ese aire despreocupado desconcertó a Kagome. ¿Es que acaso no notaba el ambiente hostil en el que estaba?, se preguntaba bajo la desagradable fiebre de treinta y siete grados que apenas la dejaba mantenerse despierta.

—Ya está Miroku —habló InuYasha de repente—. Hora de irse.

Miroku rió un poco, muy (tal vez), demasiado (definitivamente) efusivo y se puso en pie, con su maletín en mano mientras con la otra palmeaba la espalda de InuYasha.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me podría quedar aquí por siempre.

InuYasha bufó. Miroku volvió a reír. Pronto, los dos hombres desaparecieron por el umbral sin hacer algún otro comentario.

—Al menos hizo algo útil —comentó Amalia. Rápidamente le cambió el paño que ya estaba tibio sobre su frente, por otro con agua fría. La sensación casi le hizo gemir de satisfacción.

—No es médico —murmuró Kagome, mirando su mano izquierda, pulcramente vendada.

—No, pero dentro de poco lo será. —Amalia sonrió al notar el ceño fruncido de la joven—. Cálmese, no es tan estúpido como aparenta.

Kagome sólo se limitó a observar cómo la anciana ordenaba el cuarto con total eficiencia y acomodaba las almohadas bajo ella.

—Debería descansar, así ya no tendrá más fiebre. —La anciana asintió en un gesto de auto convencimiento—. Sí, mejor la dejo. Cualquier cosa, tire del cordoncillo, sí, justamente ese. Bien, descanse.

Un instante después, la anciana se había ido.

Kagome se quedó sola. Otra vez. Y definitivamente, había algo extraño con ese tal Miroku.

* * *

—Oculta algo —observó Miroku con tono despreocupado cuando llegaron a la salida.

—Lo sé —dijo Inuyasha de manera escueta.

Miroku ya le había dado la espalda cuando murmuró distraídamente:

—Lo dudo. —Su vista se enfocó directamente hacia las nubes, que ese día, después de tantos tintes grises, habían mantenido su blanco puro en un cielo extrañamente despejado y que ahora, empañas del color del atardecer, le impedían ver al sol esconderse del día—. Hoy ha sido un buen día después de todo —susurró como para sí.

—Es judía —dijo InuYasha de repente y fue como si hubiera escupido la palabra. Metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos porque de repente no supo qué hacer con ellas.

Miroku asintió, mirándolo de reojo. Fue un corto estudio, pero InuYasha casi pudo sentir cómo Miroku armaba toda una historia con tan sólo mirarle unos segundos. Cuando terminó, volvió a girar su rostro hacia las nubes rojizas o rosáceas, nunca se le había dado bien darle el color correcto al atardecer.

Suspiró.

—Comprendo —fue lo único que dijo.

—No, no creo que lo entiendas —masculló InuYasha sin disimular la ironía cortante en sus palabras.

—_Nop_, tal vez tú no lo entiendas de verdad.

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido.

—Hoy, especialmente hoy, no estoy para acertijos.

—Pues qué mal. —Miroku se encogió de hombros y se puso el sombrero—. Y eso que hoy fue un día precioso. Por cierto, ¿cuándo vuelve Ayrton?

Y como era una pregunta retórica y ambos lo sabían, Miroku se fue con una gesto vago de despedida e InuYasha cerró la puerta sin murmurar un adiós o hasta luego.

* * *

**New York**

—Hablar sobre esto tiene la maldita tendencia de devastarme —dijo Ayrton con un tono peligrosamente suave.

Fradvok se encogió de hombros y tragó un poco más de cerveza.

—La vejez te ha vuelto demasiado sensible, ¿eh?

—No, idiota. —Ayrton entornó lo ojos y luego miró a su amigo, con una expresión solemne—: La guerra lo hace, el problema es que aún no te has dado cuenta.

—¿No? —preguntó Fradvok, simulando estar asombrado para luego regalarle una sonrisa irónica bajo su pulcro bigote negro—. Y yo pensé que lo había hecho cuando traje a la muchachita esa.

—Lo hiciste porque probablemente te hubieran asesinado si seguías allí.

—Ya no había mucho que impidiera nuestro regreso. Tampoco tenía por qué huir. ¿No te has enterado de las últimas noticias?

—No hablo de las últimas noticias —masculló Ayrton perdiendo la paciencia. Tomó el resto de cerveza que quedaba en jarra para disimular la reacción—. Una persona como tú difícilmente sería aceptada en su país cuando esto termine.

Fradvok soltó una carcajada y miró a su viejo amigo con los ojos brillantes, empañados por el alcohol o quizás por algo más.

—Así que crees que es mi culpa. Que esté muerta, quiero decir —sentenció él al cabo de un rato.

—Tanto como lo crees tú —respondió Ayrton con sequedad.

—Hijo de puta.

—Gracias.

Se quedaron en un apacible silencio escuchando el traqueteo del bar, el sonido de los vasos llenándose, quebrándose más allá; alguna risa ahogada tras unos rápidos pasos, una disculpa mal hecha y una cerilla encendiendo algún cigarro.

—Anastasia y mi mujer… —titubeó Fradvok, mirando a través de la ventana que estaba a su costado—. Están muertas también, si eso te sirve de consuelo.

El único gesto que se permitió hacer Ayrton fue el de alzar las cejas.

—Pensé que te estaban esperando en Londres.

—Bah, que te dijera una mentira para tranquilizar a Bárbara, no quiere decir nada.

—Ya veo.

—Era demasiado contarle que cuando entré, aquella vez a la casa, las dos estaban… bien, ya no estaban presentes, ¿no? Kagome estuvo en el auto todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera creo que fue consciente de que volvía con el alma entre las manos ni de que mi voz sonó tan malditamente débil cuando le dije que nos seguirían después…

Fradvok se calló, con un temblor sospechoso en su voz.

—Ella quiere escribirte —susurró Ayrton, evitando mirarlo directamente.

—Que lo haga.

—No sé tu dirección.

—Supongo que te escribiré, donde sea que esté.

—¿Saldrás del país entonces?

—Dentro de unas semanas probablemente. Todavía debo arreglar algunos asuntos por aquí.

—¿Has sabido algo de él? —preguntó Ayrton.

—Sí, nos vimos hace unos días.

—Falta poco para navidad —murmuró Ayrton de repente, observando su vaso vacío.

—Siempre falta poco para todo —observó Fradvok sonriendo sin humor.

Ayrton asintió.

—Comprendo. —Rápidamente pidió que trajeran más cerveza. Tomó un vaso y lo levantó—. Por los viejos tiempos.—Fradvok soltó una carcajada y brindó con él.

—No tienes que tenerme lástima —dijo antes de llevarse el vaso a la boca.

—No la tengo.

—Ya —se burló él.

—Ya —repitió Ayrton, y no lo miró porque sabía que Fradvok haría aún más evidente la mentira.

* * *

El sol no va a seguir brillando por allá, mientras mucho más acá, da la sensación de una oscuridad tan infinita como tu cuerpo al empezar el mío y así, por siempre, parece comernos los ojos, corazón y piernas hasta desangrarnos en negro y vivir en nada, con este dolor repugnante y nuestras caras a milímetros de tocarse pero no, no es eso, es mucho más, infinitamente más doloroso que tu cara diciendo, no, no diciendo adiós sino no sé, algo que no entiendo porque la oscuridad se hace muy eterna y tú tan lejana de mí, sobre todo de mí y de mi sol que brilla, el muy estúpido, que brilla solamente cuando tú no estás y me destroza en una oscuridad enorme porque brilla y me desangro en pedazos de nada, justo a centímetros y ahora metros de tocar tus labios y algo, algo más…

* * *

Gritó en el sueño y probablemente de verdad. Pero ella había aprendido a hacerlo en silencio, sin molestar a nadie, con un grito ahogado por el silencio enfermizo. Por lo mismo, no se preocupó porque alguien se despertara cuando vio que eran las tres de la mañana, según su reloj de mesa.

Se levantó de la cama, pero las piernas le comenzaron a temblar tanto que fue imposible mantenerse en pie. Cayó nuevamente sobre el mullido colchón. Tal vez había sido un movimiento apresurado, pensó ella al instante, un poco aturdida porque su cerebro aún parecía no despertar del todo y la habitación no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Respiró para intentar calmarse. De pronto, era demasiado consciente del descontrolado latido de su corazón. Apoyó suavemente su mano sobre el pecho, creyendo que así podría hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad dentro de ella. Pero había algo más, pichándole los nervios, haciendo que su corazón quisiera escapar, atravesando su pecho para quedar ensartado en su mano vendada.

—_Bóg_ —sollozó sin saber por qué. De nuevo sentía que le faltaba aire y el corazón martillaba violentamente, como si quisiera avisarle que ya bastaba de juegos, que ahora sí iba a ser el final—. No, no… —susurró con la voz entre cortada, apretando más su mano contra el pecho.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Kagome sólo soltó un grito ahogado. Miró con los ojos desorbitados a InuYasha, quien estaba de pie, a unos pasos de ella.

Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y no podía controlarlas.

—No —respondió en un susurro. Su cuerpo temblaba y no le importó desviar la mirada hacia cualquier parte, donde no estuviera él.

—Estás llorando —dijo él con tono desapasionado.

Y como no era una pregunta, Kagome no se molestó en responderla.

—¿Quieres que te traiga agua? —ofreció él, después de suspirar cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar.

—No.

—¿Comida? Amalia me dijo que sólo pudiste comer un poco.

—No —volvió a decir ella, mirando fijamente su regazo.

Él maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Necesitas algo al menos? —preguntó él, con un sarcasmo irritante.

—Sí —respondió casi de inmediato. Sin embargo, no continuó.

Él entornó los ojos y bufó, con su ya reconocida cuota de sarcasmo:

—¿Qué se le ofrece entonces, su alteza?

Ella lo miró al instante, con sus ojos más grises que nunca, ahogados en lágrimas. Su rostro pareció contraerse de dolor, como si esa fuera una pregunta a la que no podía encontrarle respuesta, y eso parecía devastarla.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, sin perder esa extraña mueca de espanto en su rostro.

—No lo sé —susurró. Y fue más consciente aún de las lágrimas que no podía detener—. De verdad, de verdad no lo sé —sollozó esta vez y enterró su rostro entre sus manos, sin importarle que la presión sobre éstas le sacara nuevas lágrimas.

—Mierda —escuchó que decía él.

Avanzó rápidamente hacia ella y con torpeza llevó su mano sobre la coronilla azabache de la joven en un inesperado intento por consolarla. No obstante, apenas la hubo tocado, ella se alejó de él, mirándolo con horror, como si su toque le hiciera daño; o más bien, parecía como si…

—Muérete —balbuceó ella, con sus ojos muy abiertos. Pareció que después de haber soltado las palabras ya no pudo controlarlas, igual que las absurdas lágrimas—: ¡Deseo que te mueras! —gritó, fuera de sí—. Deseo que sufras tanto hasta que quieras morir y desaparecer por siempre, ¡por siempre! —Le lanzó una almohada que él esquivó sin esfuerzo—. ¡Púdrete, púdrete, púdrete! —gimió entre sollozos, hundiendo su cara sobre el colchón. EL dolor y la desesperación le hicieron retorcerse de un lado a otro. Gritando, gimiendo, como si fuera un animal herido.

InuYasha empuñó sus manos hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. Pensó que de verdad iba a golpearla cuando el llanto repentinamente cesó.

Sin mucho tacto, la giró sobre su espalda y se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo otra vez. Tocó su frente y comprobó que ardía en fiebre.

Suspiró y masajeó sus sienes. Esto realmente le estaba pasando la cuenta. Tenía que estudiar para dar el último examen antes de las vacaciones de invierno y no lo había estado haciendo con demasiado éxito. Para rematar, ahora tenía que cuidar a esa, esa…

—Mierda —masculló, y se dispuso a arropar a la joven.

La observó detenidamente. Su expresión no podría haberse catalogado de alguien que estuviera disfrutando de un descanso. De hecho, parecía como si el hecho de descansar le resultara imposible, pensó distraídamente, arreglando un mechón sobre su frente que había salido del lugar cuando la volteó.

—Bueno —le murmuró de repente, sorprendido al sentir un extraño dolor en el pecho—. Tal vez el deseo es mutuo.

Y no supo por qué, pero a las tres y tantas de la mañana, InuYasha McAllister en vez de ponerse a estudiar o a dormir, comenzó a secarle las lágrimas a una niña de cabello negro y la carita más triste que jamás había visto.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Bah, y me pasé de un día. Es el colmo. Lo que pasa es que mi reloj mental todavía está por allá por mayo. Es estresante pensar que me quedan 3 semanas de clases y tres exámentes y más de 10 controles, una disertación y tres pruebas grandes. ¿Con qué vida, si me explican, puedo estudiar para todo eso y bien? Damn.

En fin, dejando mi lloriqueo aparte, quería agradecerles nuevamente a AllySan y Kagome Yumika. En verdad aprecio un montón o mejor dicho, me quedo corta de letras y sus respectivas combinaciones (y eso que hay muchas xD) para agradecerles el ánimo y el apoyo de siempre porque, como me gusta decirlo, es demasiado estimulante. Gracias, en serio.

Por otro lado, creo que desde este capítulo y en el que sigue, expondré la mayoria de las cartas o las más importantes, por ahora. Tengo una idea bastante definida del próximo capítulo (en realidad el subsiguiente) y no te adelanto nada concreto Ally, porque me gusta sacar cartas de la nada =)!

Pretendo actualizar antes (mucho antes, quizás) del 20 del siguiente mes =)!

Lo último. Una fe de errata: revisando las fechas me he dado cuenta de que tenía en los primeros capítulos el año 1943. De hecho, ése era el año que había previsto para la historia, pero cuando lo comencé a editar, decidí cambiarlo a 1944, así calzarían algunas fechas (como la batalla de Aquisgrán, en Octubre de 1944; donde en estos momentos tengo tirado a un Sesshômaru) y ciertos hechos que solamente a mí me convienen para hacer algo un poco más verosímil la historia que ya verán más adelante =). De todas formas, ya cambié las fechas.

Eso por lo pronto.

Saluts!


	7. VI: Changing

**Capítulo VI**

**Changing**

_Es que de alguna u otra forma  
Vamos a seguir estando. Siempre._

_-_

_--_

**D**espués, cuando pase todo esto, podríamos encontrarnos, otra vez, en un lugar que no sea éste y ni tú ni yo seamos quienes somos. Podría ser sobre algún puente colgante, donde repentinamente nos reconozcamos (porque sería otro tiempo, diferentes yo); donde nuestros cuerpos instintivamente se agarren entre ellos para aferrarse a algo que en este momento es tan imposible como nombrarte a gritos y tomarte de la mano para no soltarla nunca. Nunca más.

* * *

**Ōsaka, Japón**

—Si pudiera detener el tiempo, sería únicamente para mantener este momento —susurró ella contra su pecho desnudo, salpicado levemente de vello castaño. Jugó distraídamente con ellos.

—Yo no —dijo él. Acarició lentamente el brazo de la mujer que en esos momentos le rodeaba la cintura—. De todos los momentos, éste, definitivamente no sería el que yo aferraría.

Ella no respondió y él sabía por qué. Se quedaron juntos, así, ahí, intentando fingir que afuera no había hombres armados, sino simples transeúntes de verdad, que iban de allí para allá, que…

La imaginación fallaba miserablemente en ese punto.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo terminaría esto —dijo él tras un largo suspiro.

—Hablas como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, como si siempre hubiera habido guerra. ―Él la observó con un brillo de diversión dentro de sus ojos rasgados. Pero en vez de hacer algún comentario, sólo se limitó a besarla.

Fue un beso corto, apremiado con los fantasmas del tiempo y guerra rodeándolos a cada instante.

¿Es que nunca se van a ir? Se preguntó ella, no sin un poco de desesperación.

Ella memorizó sus ojos, su boca y sabor. Él simplemente la observó vestirse con sigilo, viendo cómo su espalda era bañada por la luz de una luna escurridiza por esos días, desapareciendo lentamente bajo la ropa de una civil cualquiera. Sonrió. Ella podía ser cualquier cosa menos una civil común y corriente.

—Debo irme. —La mujer había volteado hacia él y ahora amarraba en una coleta su largo pelo castaño.

—Lo sé. —Él sonrió y se levantó cansinamente del futón, dándole la espalda mientras comenzaba a ponerse los pantalones.

Apenas había subido el cierre cuando la sintió apoyarse contra él.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? —susurró ella, contra su espalda. Su voz tenía un sonido extraño al ser amortiguada contra la piel.

—Sango… —comenzó a decir él, pero ella se apretó más fuerte contra él, interrumpiéndolo.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —insistió Sango, hundiendo su rostro contra la espalda que tantas veces había aferrado.

—Claro, tontita. —Se giró para enfrentarla.

—Lo siento tanto, tanto —sollozó ella, mirándolo con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Él le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y sonrió.

—Sango…

La frase queda a medio camino y él piensa, a pesar de todo, que ella es la mujer más hermosa del mundo con su carita distorsionada por el dolor, salpicada de sangre, de su propia sangre que en ese mismo instante sale a chorros porque ese cuchillo y su corazón apretado, incapaz de latir.

Cae. Comienza a caer sobre el futón desarmado y siente cómo todo se le está yendo de las manos, como si fuera agua y ella, la mujer más hermosa del mundo, se está cayendo pero en otro abismo, en otro mundo. Lo siento, lo siento. No importa. Fue por mi hermano, me prometieron que lo soltarían si. Está bien, ya nada importa; ya está.

Pero él no lo siente así, no realmente. Tose de manera incontrolable, sintiendo que el sabor de su propia sangre es asfixiante y que de hecho, que luego, el oxígeno que ya no, ya no más.

Perdón, pero es que te quiero tanto, y lo siento, te amo, te amo.

Él piensa, y de verdad, que ella no miente pero no puede decírselo, apenas sí puede levantar la mano que ya no parece ser suya hasta su rostro angelical completamente desarmado y acariciarlo con dificultad por medio segundo antes de que ya, realmente, ya no más, y sus ojos se fijen más allá del techo, de ese pequeño hotel, de esa luna escurridiza y de ese rostro que ni después de mil vidas podría olvidar.

* * *

Una mano que sí pudo moverse sin esfuerzo fue la de InuYasha.

—¿Qué haces? —gruñó, luchando por despertarse completamente.

Tenía agarrada la muñeca de Kagome y a la misma cara de la joven demasiado cerca de la suya. Un leve sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de ella cuando intentó articular una respuesta y no pudo.

—No vuelvas a tocarme —masculló él y se incorporó sobre el diván.

—Lo siento —susurró ella poniéndose en pie—. Sólo… intentaba despertarte. Ya es un, eh, poco tarde.

Pero el reloj sobre su mesita de noche marcaban las siete de la mañana.

—No lo es —dijo él, arqueando una ceja mientras volvía a mirarla.

—Es que pensé…

—Sería un gran favor que no pensaras. —Se puso en pie y la observó detenidamente—. ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó entonces, y apretó los labios inmediatamente después de que las palabras salieron de su boca, como si hubiera sido un desliz por su parte.

Ella miró sus manos, movió con cuidado los dedos que estaban fuera del vendaje y se dio cuenta de que el dolor parecía haber atenuado. Sonrió mentalmente, esas cosas que le había dado Miroku definitivamente funcionaban.

—No, casi nada —murmuró, aún sorprendida de no sentir el molesto dolor. No se atrevía a mirarlo porque podía sentir algo penetrante en sus ojos que inevitablemente la doblegaban.

Pero de pronto decidió que ya era suficiente, basta y por favor. Volvió a la cama. Quizás ahora sí podría…

—¿Y la fiebre? —preguntó bruscamente él. Kagome se estremeció por la intensidad de sus palabras.

Tocándose con cuidado la frente, negó con la cabeza, aún sin mirarlo.

—No —respondió.

—De acuerdo.

¿Y ya estaba? Él seguía de pie, en el mismo lugar mirándola con esa mirada que le ponía los nervios de punta. Ella fingió que intentaba dormir.

—Kagome —dijo él, con voz baja.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Me odias?

La pregunta fue hecha con el más completo hermetismo. Si había dolor o alegría en ella, Kagome no supo distinguirlo.

Esta vez abrió los ojos, sin evitar que se transluciera su sorpresa.

—¿Por qué debería? —preguntó, desconcertada. Él pareció medir su pregunta antes de apretar los labios de esa manera que sólo él sabía, y luego abrirlos, para modular palabras que, a juicio de ella, nunca deberían haber existido.

—Porque yo lo hago —dijo con brusquedad.

Se miraron de hito en hito. El rostro de Kagome seguía marcado por la sorpresa, a diferencia del de InuYasha, que no demostraba nada, y eso la puso inesperadamente cerca de un ataque de nervios. La razón era absurda.

—Y no sabes cuántas veces se me ha pasado por la cabeza el accidente; cuántas veces en estas horas he deseado que te hubieras quemado por completo para no estar así, viéndote mientras duermes, mientras… —se detuvo, mirando hacia otra parte al tiempo que un nuevo ceñimiento se ganaba entre sus cejas.

—No, no —balbuceó ella—. No tiene sentido —dijo al fin, bajando la vista hacia sus manos, pero casi al instante la levantó hacia InuYasha, que nuevamente la observaba.

Entonces él sonrió de manera tal que Kagome sintió que si daba un solo paso hacia ella, la habitación entera explotaría en mil o más pedazos.

—Nunca dije que lo tuviera —dijo él, con tono calmo. No dejó reflejar nada más que una escueta apatía.

Y Kagome entendió la razón absurda que la tiraba directamente a ese precipicio de confusión: ella quería saber qué sentía él. A pesar de todo; a pesar de él y ella. Y ese pensamiento la aterró aún más.

Ni siquiera notó cuando InuYasha se retiró de la habitación.

—Voy a llegar tarde —masculló él, mientras entraba a su propio cuarto.  
Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y cuando ya había salido de la casa, recordó que no había estudiado para el pequeño control de ese día. Ni siquiera para la nota mínima.

* * *

Dejar, dejar ir eso que quisimos tanto una vez, jugando a que el olvido es amigable y que, después de todo, de todo esto, va a volver eso que… aunque no sea cierto; aunque este olvido no sea más que una careta sobre lo inolvidable que fue todo y que ahora, que duele, que destroza y que casi no me deja respirar en paz. En esa maldita paz.

* * *

Al parecer, Spaguettis a la Roquefort era un plato tan común en esa casa como lo era la ausencia de sus dueños en ella.

—¿Más? —Ofreció Amalia.

—No, gracias.

—¿Segura?

Kagome sonrió de forma automática.

—Por supuesto.

Así que la monotonía en la casona se había hecho un lento pero inexorable camino al cabo de unos pocos días, que parecían hacerse cada vez más largos o inevitablemente cortos.

Miroku llegaba todos los días a las diez en punto para tratar sus manos y "tomar cualquier medida pertinente", como lo llamaba él con una sonrisa entre dientes. Llegaba con su careta amigable y conversaciones superfluas.

—¿Te ha dolido? —Señalaba su mano izquierda.

—No.

—¿Y has tenido fiebre?

—Tampoco.

—Entonces estamos bien, bonita. —Le dio una palmadita en la rodilla.

—Supongo.

Monotonía que no dejaba de estar en cualquier llamada telefónica.

—¿Kagome?

—Señor Ayrton.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias.

—Me alegra saberlo. ¿Algún… inconveniente?

Y ya había aprendido que el inconveniente tenía nombre de InuYasha.

—Ninguno —respondía ella.

—Excelente. Espero volver dentro de unos días. Mis asuntos aquí se han aplazado de manera inexplicable.

—Comprendo.

—Bien, entonces cuídate.

—Lo haré.

Todo se tornaba, paulatinamente, en una rutina. No era desagradable; de hecho, era infinitamente mejor que cualquiera que hubiera vivido en los últimos tres años.

Sin embargo, Kagome no evitaba preguntarse por qué en ese momento comenzaba a sentirse tan hueca, tan vacía, si todo parecía estar bien: sus heridas mejoraban poco a poco, InuYasha no había hecho nada reprochable (porque no lo había visto desde aquella mañana), la comida era excelente, y el dolor tan acostumbrado, ése que mellaba por dentro, parecía estar dormido.

No, quizás sabía la razón, pero estaba decidida a cerrar esa puerta y a ponerse otra careta, la misma que usaba el mundo entero en ese momento. Así no había heridas expuestas, ni marcas; ni sangre de matka, ni besos de Waleri o la cara cada vez más borrosa de ojviec. Ahora sólo había futuro, sí, pero entonces comprendió el precio y lo difícil que resultaba.  
_  
Eres muy ingenua o muy estúpida._

Por supuesto, eso también.

Y justamente en ese ahora, de esa noche, tocaron inesperadamente el timbre de la puerta.

—Olvidé llevar las llaves —murmuró escuetamente InuYasha apenas Kagome hubo abierto.

Entró rápidamente y cerró dando un portazo. Se sacó el gorro y el abrigo cubiertos de nieve, al tiempo que se giraba hacia Kagome, quien todavía estaba en el mismo lugar, mirándolo de una manera extrañamente familiar.  
Él pareció formularle una pregunta con sus ojos cobrizos. Pregunta que no pronunció en voz alta, por supuesto; en vez de eso, la llevó a perderse dentro de su mirada. Parecía que ése era un proceso natural entre ellos dos, pensó Kagome, incapaz de cortar el hilo invisible que tiraba de sus ojos hacia los de él.

—Llegaste a casa —susurró, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no había planeado decir nada de aquello.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Eso parece.

—Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

—Casi una semana, no parece una eternidad —dijo él con su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

_Pero para mí lo fue._ Y Kagome nuevamente se asustó acerca del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Por la misma razón no dijo nada, quedaba fuera de lugar. Eso o simplemente porque ahora le temblaban las rodillas y sentía un molesto escozor en los ojos.

Él arqueó nuevamente una ceja.

—¿Tienes algo importante que decirme? —preguntó, al parecer con un atisbo de molestia. Ella negó con la cabeza.

InuYasha entornó los ojos y giró para dirigirse a su cuarto.

¿La cortés indiferencia como parte de la rutina? Se preguntó ella un tanto desesperada al ver su espalda. No, no quería eso de él y seguía sin explicarse por qué, pero cualquier cosa menos eso, aunque él la odiara y prefiriera ignorarla por siempre.

Es que había cosas horribles que podía soportar, pero eso no; no quería perder los gestos de afecto, de genuino afecto. No quería ni quería perderlos, se sentiría más vacía aún, ¿verdad?

—InuYasha —soltó su nombre con una voz levemente quebrada.

Porque ella no lo odiaba.

Porque ella lo había extrañado.

Porque él había estado con ella a pesar de no quererla ni un poco.

—Y ahora qué… —comenzó a decir.

Porque él también estaba herido.

—Bienvenido a casa —le interrumpió ella, sonriéndole con sinceridad. Y lo dijo porque lo sentía, porque así se hacía más fácil vivir y porque, aunque le pareciera imposible, comenzaba a gustarle ese brillo de una emoción indescriptible en su mirada ambarina.

Porque ella quería _sanar _esas heridas con él.

InuYasha pestañeó repetidamente y apretó los labios formando casi una sonrisa. Casi.

—Parece que… —titubeó él, negando con la cabeza como si tuviera un enorme debate interno. Finalmente ladeó un poco su cabeza, como si se rindiera ante él mismo, para esta vez sonreírle como nunca lo había hecho—. Parece que es bueno estar en casa.

Bienvenido. _Por fin._

Kagome le devolvió una sonrisa resplandeciente. Esa noche cenaron en el más cómplice y agradable silencio. Por cierto, el plato de esa noche fue absolutamente novedoso.

Para los dos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Waaa (x9)!!. Hola :D! Bien, por fin estoy de vagaciones (bueno, hace exactamente 1 día xD) :suspiralargamente: Aunque me temo que se me harán cortísimas, pero al menos avancé parte del siguiente capítulo ya :rezar:

Gracias varias **AllySan **por el mensaje xD. Fue de lo más encantador mientras abría mi mail en un pequeño break que me tomaba mientras estudiaba para un examen de bioquímica. Me puse a reír de pura felicidad al tiempo que pensaba: maldita sea, después de este puto examen voy a actualizar y no a estudiar :felicidadmodeon: Gracias por el apoyo, como siempre, y siéntete libre para presionarme cuando estimes conveniente. Suele ser efectivo :D!

Y bueno, el capítulo de hoy no ha sido de lo mejor, pero al menos ya se han presentado la mayoría de los personajes :D. Espero (de verdad que sí .!) avanzar capítulos por estos días entre que duermo mucho y escribo.

Muchos Besillos.

Saluts!


End file.
